


Somewhere over the rainbow.

by tomlinosaur



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Joe Jonas - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: +18, Angst, M/M, problemy psychiczne, używki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinosaur/pseuds/tomlinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've crossed some kind of invisible line. I feel as if I've come to a place I never thought I'd have to come to. And I don't know how I got here. It's a strange place. It's a place where a little harmless dreaming and then some sleepy, early-morning talk has led me into considerations of death and annihilation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere over the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> No więc lecimy. Za jakiś czas powinny pojawić się kolejne części Louis/Harry, na przemian z częściami o Demi, co do kolejnych historii nie jestem pewna.

\- Jaki on był, Harry?

\- Jaki był? – powiedział spokojnie chłopak unosząc brew. – Jaki jest.

Mężczyzna około czterdziestki, nienagannie ubrany w garnitur milczał przyglądając się zielonookiemu chłopakowi.

-  Tylko część niego się zmieniła… - powiedział po chwili ciszy chłopak. - Chociaż to złe słowo, jedna z jego części których nikt nie znał się uaktywniła, to nie zmiana. Louis dalej jest tym samym Louis’em którym był. Po prostu znalazł część siebie z którą musiał sam się zmierzyć.

\- Jaki on jest, Harry? – powiedział zimno mężczyzna.

\- Delikatny. To zawsze on był tym delikatniejszym. Nie był typem wojownika, był wszystkim co było miłe, delikatne i niewinne w tym świecie. No, nie zawsze niewinne. – Harry spojrzał na swoje ręce przygryzając wargę, a przez jego usta przeszedł cień uśmiechu. – W każdym razie, był jedną z najwspanialszych osób która chodziła po tym piekle, zwanym ziemi.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ **  
**  


Chłopak z burzą loków stał przy zlewie, skupiając się na zmywaniu naczyń gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim brzuchu, po chwili czując drobne ciało przytulające się do jego pleców.

\- Harry? – wymruczał cicho chłopak stając na palcach po czym kładąc swoją brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- Hm? – Harry mruknął cicho kontynuując zmywanie.

\- Naczynia mogą poczekać. – powiedział cicho do jego ucha.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał zielonooki chłopak, odkładając talerz. Usłyszał ciche „nie”, po czym zakręcił wodę i odwrócił się do niższego chłopaka przodem, przytulając go.

\- Masz mokre ręce! – jęknął cicho Louis czując jak jego bluzka staje się wilgotna przez dłonie młodszego chłopaka, który jedynie zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i przejechał specjalnie dłońmi po jego plecach. – Harry! – zaśmiał się, i próbował odsunąć się. – No już!

\- Sam mówiłeś, naczynia mogą poczekać – przypomniał Harry z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, nie dając chłopakowi się wyrwać. 

\- Ale nie broniłem ci wytrzeć rąk, moja koszulka! – zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Wycieram je przecież. – powiedział figlarnie Harry po czym przytulił go mocno, wsłuchując się w śmiech starszego chłopaka, nawet najpiękniejsza melodia nie mogła równać się z tym dźwiękiem.

 

Czasem, Harry nie czuł się młodszy. Czasem czuł się starszy. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, Louis był wyjątkowy. Potrzebował dużo opieki, i Harry nie miał nic przeciwko by mu to zapewnić.  Czuł się szczęściarzem, a przebywanie z kimś tak wyjątkowym jak Louis, sprawiało że Harry w tych momentach czuł się bardziej wyjątkowy niż nigdy. Pomimo tego że nigdy nie wierzył w to że mógłby być kimś ważnym, przy Louis’m czuł się potrzebny.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

\- Czasami patrzyłem na niego. W najzwyczajniejszych momentach, gdy pił kawę lub oglądał film. Był jak promyk dobra, wśród całym okrucieństwie. Miał coś w sobie magicznego.

\- Dlaczego więc wśród niektórych ludzi miał opinię wręcz bezczelnego, wrednego kutasa? – spytał mężczyzna unosząc brew, ani trochę nie przekonany słowami Harry’ego.

\- Bo miał charakterek. – zaśmiał się cicho Harry. – Potrafił być zadziorny gdy tego chciał, nie był całkowicie bezbronny.  Kochałem tą część niego, lubię wyobrażać sobie tą cząstkę jako jego cień. Było w tym coś równie pięknego.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Wszedł do domu, słysząc dźwięki wydawane z telewizora, spojrzał na ciemny korytarz który rozświetlało jedynie światło z urządzenia. Poszedł w jego stronę, zdziwiony tym że Louis ogląda telewizor o tak późnej porze, ale wszystko wyjaśniło się gdy zastał śpiącego na kanapie chłopaka. Pochylił się lekko nad nim i musnął jego policzek, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Louis wymamrotał coś pod nosem, i otworzył sennie oczy spoglądając na niego.

\- Hmmm? – zamruczał cicho starszy chłopak.

\- Chodź do łóżka. – powiedział cicho Harry który musiał przyznać że „zaspany Louis” górował na liście jego ulubionych Louis’ów.

Szatyn podniósł się i przetarł oczy, bez słowa wstał i wyłączył telewizor. Harry podniósł się i poszedł za nim, wchodząc po drodze do łazienki w której zdjął swoje ubrania, gdy wszedł do sypialni zobaczył leżącego Lou, który otworzył leniwie oczy spoglądając na niego. Młodszy chłopak, podszedł do łóżka i zgasił lampkę kładąc się. Prawie jak na zawołanie, poczuł tulącego się do jego boku chłopaka.

\- Czekałem  na ciebie. – powiedział cicho szatyn.

\- Jak co wieczór, Lou. – odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się. – Jak co wieczór.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

\- Co mogło spowodować jego nagłe „uaktywnienie” Harry? – padło pytanie.

\- Jego demony. – odpowiedział od razu chłopak. – Nie raz budził się z krzykiem w nocy. Wtedy go przytulałem. Rano o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Wiedziałem że gdyby chciał to by mi powiedział.

\- Zrobił to?

\- Nigdy.

☆☆☆☆☆ 

Harry zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Nie chciał się rozpłakać. Nie chciał otwierać oczu i znów spojrzeć na pusty pokój. Wziął głęboki oddech i widział tylko jego. Nie żeby chciał. Nie tak. Chciał go widzieć w tym pokoju, chciał patrzeć na niego z otwartymi oczami, chciał uśmiechać się do niego, nie do zamazanego obrazu w jego głowie. Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi na dole. Bez namysłu wstał i pobiegł na dół. Stanął w korytarzu i spojrzał na stojącego w nim chłopaka.

\- Harry? – szepnął cicho Louis. Harry podbiegł do niego przytulając go najmocniej jak potrafił. Odetchnął z ulgą gdy Louis wtulił się w niego, cicho łkając. Harry nie odezwał się, gładząc plecy chłopaka.

\- Jest dobrze, Lou.  Już dobrze. – szepnął po chwili, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

\- Musiałem, przepraszam. – szepnął cicho Louis uspokajając się. Harry odsunął się i ujął jego twarz w dłonie, lekko muskając jego usta.

\- Już dobrze, Lou. – powtórzył jedynie Harry, przytulając go ponownie do siebie.

 

Po kilku minutach,  łzy Louis’a zasychały powoli na jego policzkach, a dłonie Harry’ego rozpinały jego kurtkę gorączkowo, rzucając ją w kąt sypialni, podniósł go a Louis jak na zawołanie oplótł go nogami czując jego wybrzuszenie w spodniach Harry’ego, położył Louis’a na łóżku, i usadowił się pomiędzy jego nogami, ściągając swoją koszulkę. Po chwili znowu naparł swoimi ustami na usta starszego chłopaka, całując go gorączkowo, spragniony jego warg jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Poczuł jak Louis uśmiecha się w jego usta, odsunął się lekko by spojrzeć na uśmiech chłopaka. Louis spojrzał prosto w jego oczy, po czym spojrzał na małą karteczkę która leżała obok niego. Wziął ją w dłoń i zgniótł, odrzucając w nieokreślone miejsce . Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Louis zahaczył palcem o jego naszyjnik i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

 

_„Musiałem, przepraszam” – Louis._

 ☆☆☆☆☆

 

\- Był jak dziecko, zamknięty w swoich marzeniach, śniący na jawie, bo tylko wtedy mógł to kontrolować. Często śmiał się z byle czego, po prostu to lubił. A ja lubiłem słuchać. Czasem śmiał się z tego co mówiłem, szczególnie wtedy kiedy nie było to śmieszne. Wiedziałem kiedy to robi, bo umiałem poznać jego fałszywy śmiech. Ale wtedy, był  to śmiech który naprawdę doceniałem. Nie był aż tak dobrym aktorem. No, może był. Ale mnie nie dało się tak mało oszukać. Znałem go tak dobrze, wiedząc o nim tak niewiele. Często śpiewał. Chodził i nucił, mruczał pod nosem różne wersy, najróżniejszych piosenek. Muzyka w nim nie miała granic, mogło to być cokolwiek. Potrafił znaleźć coś specjalnego we wszystkich rodzajach muzyki. Potrafił znaleźć coś specjalnego we wszystkim. Wszystko co robił miało _sens_. Bo on temu go nadawał. Nie rozumiałem jego zamiłowania do John’a Mayer’a, ale gdy zaczynał śpiewać Gravity wtedy rozumiałem. Gdy słuchałem z nim Continuum wtedy czułem się bliżej niego, i jego serca. Czasem przymykał oczy i oddychał powoli, wsłuchując się. Czasem to ja, zamykałem oczy i czułem go i jego uczucia. Nie dotykając go. I wtedy te piosenki nabierały coraz większego sensu. A uwierz, Continuum słuchaliśmy często. Czasami wracałem do domu z pracy, i na starcie słyszałem Bold As Love. Znajdywałem go, śpiącego w salonie. Kochałem to, i dalej gdzieś w środku czuję tą atmosferę która panowała.

 


End file.
